Rikki And Zane Fanfic
by Rannersrocks
Summary: Based on the events in 'Wrong Side of the Tracks' written as almost Rikki's diary. Sorry if I have put a few bits of other peoples fanfiction in here aswell. I wasn't planning on putting it on here but my friend told me to! my first fanfic and its proball
1. Chapter 1

I'll never forget the anger and disbelief set stiff in his eyes as if I was looking into a crystal ball. I didn't really blame him; thinking Zane had vandalised and stolen from us. His words shot out like fire bolts or lightning, sudden, tense, shocking.

"LEAVE. NOW! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN THIS AREA AGAIN!"

Zane shot me a pained and despairing look before turning away. It made me feel that he's been running a race and fallen over on the finishing line, allowing the second person to take his place in first. He'd lost. Lost me…

I couldn't face my Dad that night. There was an awkward, untrusting feeling in the air, travelling like incense fumes. It filled every millimetre of the house and our relationship. Refusing to go inside, I lay on the patio, wondering if this was how lonely the stars felt. I mean-they're all miles apart, floating aimlessly through space. I couldn't help worrying if Zane blamed any of this on me. Maybe he didn't want me anymore.

I suddenly had no control over my eyes. Tears crawled their way out, diving onto my pyjama top. I told Zane everything. If I couldn't talk to him, it would all build up inside, consequently resulting in a mental break down. Emma and Cleo would understand up to a point although it wouldn't last. Never having liked him, their sympathy would turn into bored comforting, making me feel unwanted and longing to talk to Zane even more. I know he hadn't done anything wrong, and that it was all Nate's fault but-Nate! This was all Nate's fault!

I was so ready to storm up and down the Gold Coast looking to scream in his ear, when I remembered it would involve telling him about Dad which, unfortunately I would never live down…like before. No. Not again.

So I decided on running away.

When Dad went next door to discuss and make deals on 'the hole in our roves problem', I grabbed me school bag, shoving a T-shirt, a pair of shorts, a book and a few bags of crisps into it as I went along.

Then I ran. Right out of sight. The long way so Dad wouldn't see me through Mrs.Witbury's window. Round the back of Zane's house, and onto his patio. Tapping on the French windows, wondering if he was awake, I prayed his Father wouldn't hear. One last bash on the glass and Zane woke with a start. I watched him blunder over to the doors to let me in. I checked my watch-it was quarter to midnight already! Zane must have been asleep for at least an hour and taking one look at his gorgeous ruffled morning hair, it could've been more.

Once he got his eyes sober, he lifted my chin and gazed into mine for a few seconds. He then gave me a short but sweet kiss on the lips and squeezed me so tight, neither of us wanted to let our grip loose. His hair smelt deeply of cinnamon, due to his luxury shampoo.

He sighed then whispered close in my ear, "I love you loads..." before pulling away, looking at me, stroking my hair and saying, "like marshmallows!" A soft smile crept softly over his moonlit face as did over mine.

I hugger him again giggling before the words, "love you lots like jelly tots!" came over my lips.

It was then that I realised why I was here! The melted problem solidified in my mind again.

"Listen, Zane. Run away to Mako with me. Just tonight. Please?"

"What? Now? Just us, alone on Mako?" He whispered, voice sounding more intrigued by every syllable.

"Yeah. Just us for one night to freak my Dad out or something. Maybe a realisation of just how much I'm in love with you…" my fast exited tempo slowed to a sort of distant zombie tone as I gazed into his soft, deep brown eyes staring back, lost in me. We were both lulled into a trance for around twenty seconds until Zane reached for a haversack draped over a chair and threw some things in it. Grabbing my hand and slipping through the glass door, he ran with me all the way down to the harbour (or jetty) where the sleeping Zodiac bobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You coming with me? Or going by tail?" he asked with a small side grin on his face.

"There's room isn't there? I just have to stay dry. Tell you what- If I turn into super-flounder, I'll just get out and swim, ok?"

"Sure." He sniggered, obviously imagining me as a mermaid in a superhero costume baring the initials, S.F!

Twenty minutes later, we washed up on the sands of Mako island at around twenty five minutes past midnight. The island didn't look too inviting with the humungous silhouette of the volcano dotted with bony armed trees and the deathly silence it was wrapped in. About the only comforts were the soothing waves lapping at the sand like a cat's tongue and Zane's arms wrapping themselves around my frozen blue arms, (It was mid-autumn and not at all like the cosy, warm camping trips on Mako in the blazing summer.)

"Sure you wanna stay here?" Zane said over my shoulder.

"Yep. Course! You're not backing out, are you?" says me, the one looking up at the black swallowed sky, eyes like saucers.

"K. So to the moon pool, then? The water reflecting the sky, produces a night light effect. Might be nicer than the beach.." He mumbled, clumsily disappearing off into a tangle of vines and leaves! It was obvious he was _still_ only half awake! I just laughed, traipsing behind with the bags, smiling to myself with eyes drooping too.

Reaching the moon pool was such a relief! Plodding up hill in the dark while falling asleep seems like forever! Zane gestured for the haversack, witch I threw with pretty fab aim, I might add!

Once he'd managed to yank a blanket from in it, we both curled up, bags as pillows, each other for warmth and drifted off into a Romeo and Juliet-like slumber, fingers through each others hair.

We were woken with a start the next morning by Cleo and Emma bursting through the cave entrance, foreheads as creased as walruses, screaming, "RIKKI!" at the top of their scaled lungs. With a jump off Zane's bare chest, I propped myself up and looked around, flicking the sleep out of my eyes. Their commotion had undoubtedly woken Zane, as he was yawning deeply while brushing the sand from my hair, almost camouflaged into my creamy, sun-bleached strands.

Still half yawning, he piped up, baring a vuagly annoyed tone, "Hey, keep it down will you? Woke me up in a dream, aswell." With that, he ruffled his hair, leaned back and collapsed his head on the ground in a sleepy, 'I can't be bothered' morning way. I turned to smile at him for a minute but was rudly interrupted by Emma barking at me-,"Rikki, where in the name of hell have you been? We've been-"

Cleo jumped in with, "There've been mini search parties out for you!"

"She's right. Your Dad called everyone. They've got Harrison out in a boat somewhere looking for BoTh Of YoU. Zane where'd **you** slink off to? Nate's joking saying you kid-napped Rikki but some of the mose gullible are starting to believe it.." Em announced.

"Oh, come on! Do NOT take this out on me! When a desperate, teary blue eyed girl comes tapping on my window in the dead of night, what do you expect me to do? I love her and I'm not just going to leave her outside am I?" Zane snapped back, yet again getting annoyed at Emma picking on him.

"Look, Zane, they're worried about you. So lay off me and shut up!" Smma said, defending herself as best she could. I just sat back against the rock, sinking deeper into guilt. If I was going to end up digging Zane into a grave over this, I'd find it hard forgiving myself.

Stumbling back to the soft sanded shore, everyone was unsettlingly silent. I stared at my feet all the way, hoping it wouldn't draw attention to me. Despite this, I could tell Cleo, Lewis and Em were giving me disappointed glances. I'd obviously made Dad worry quite a good deal!-great! That was my aim! An anxious Father and a cosy night with Zane-we all win! They couldn't even imagine bickering with their parents properly.


End file.
